1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a rotary electric machine, a stator unit and a wire connection substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H8-223845 (JP8-223845A) discloses a stator for a molded motor, in which the ends of armature coils provided in a stator core are connected to a wire connection part (a wire connection substrate) through lead wires and in which the armature coils and the wire connection part are molded with an insulating resin.
In the stator disclosed in JP8-223845A, however, no particular consideration is taken into the enhancement of a coupling degree of the wire connection part and the resin molded part, and it is difficult to reliably encapsulate the wire connection part by resin molding.